


Measuring Up

by woodelf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Giving Loki some happy childhood moments, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel), Odin's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: Shameless fluff with kid Thor and Loki.





	Measuring Up

“Shoulders back, stand nice and tall,” Frigga instructed, waiting to mark Loki’s height on the edge of the doorway leading out to the balcony attached to her chambers. 

Loki stood as tall as he could, stretching out his back and lifting his chin.

“He’s going up on his toes,” Thor said accusingly, watching them.

“Am not!” Loki protested, and then realised, to his mortification, that his heels were lifting slightly off the floor. He quickly dropped them. “I didn’t mean to!”

“It’s all right, love, l believe you,” Frigga said, smiling gently, and saw the look of relief on Loki’s face. “Now hold still --” She made a mark with her coloured pencil. “There, you may turn around now.”

Loki turned and watched her write his name and age next to a green line that ran flush alongside a red line with Thor’s name and age from his name day three years ago. He whirled on his brother with delight. 

“Thor! I am exactly the same height that you were when you were my age! One of these days I am going to catch up to you.” Loki beamed. He glanced back at the wall and noted with satisfaction how much he had grown from last year. 

“Maybe,” Thor allowed. “But I don’t intend to stop growing until I am...this high!” He climbed up onto a sturdy wooden chair and struck a pose, folding his arms across his chest and lifting his chin high. 

“You’d be taller than Father, then.”

“Yes,” Thor said grandly. “A king should be tall.” He wondered why Loki suddenly looked as if he were about to burst into giggles.

“Should he be?” boomed a deep voice behind him, and Thor let out a startled whoop as his father scooped him up off the chair, arms closing tight about his legs while Thor grabbed onto his shoulders for balance, laughing with delight. “Why wait? You are now taller than me. What’s it like?”

“There is a very good view,” Thor said, grinning. 

“Mother!” Loki bounced on his heels. “Mark how tall Father is on the wall, so we will know how far we have to grow to match him.” 

Frigga selected a black pencil and beckoned, grinning. “Come, Odin, you heard your son. Let us measure you.” 

Odin obediently took his place and let Frigga mark where the top of his head came on the wall. 

“Now you, Mother,” Loki instructed.

Odin set Thor down and selected a blue pencil.

“Make sure to get the top of her head, not her hair,” Thor said judiciously. “Her hair is higher than her head.”

Frigga laughed as she took her place. “So it is.”

Odin chuckled as well. “I shall not let her claim any extra inches that are just hair,” he promised as he marked her height and labeled it. Loki came closer and looked up at the marks consideringly. 

“What about you, Loki? Do you want to be taller than me, too?” Odin lifted up his younger son and thought it entirely possible, for all that he was still shorter than Thor, the long legs that briefly dangled for a moment before wrapping securely around his waist gave a promise of future height.

“Only if Thor gets that big,” Loki said, contentedly wrapping his arms around his father’s neck, glad that he hadn’t quite outgrown this yet. He might have reached the age where he felt like he shouldn’t ask to be picked up and carried anymore, but he still enjoyed it all the same. “Otherwise he will be insufferable about it.”

Frigga snorted with laughter at his knowing tone.

“If not, just as tall as you are will be fine.” 

“Thank you, Loki, I’m glad I don’t disappoint.” 

“Try not to grow up too fast, Loki,” Frigga smiled. “I’ll be sad when you can’t fit on my lap anymore.”

Privately, Loki had already been noticing the lack of lap space and had been worrying that the day would come soon when his mother said something about the fact that his feet still brushed the floor when he first climbed up into her lap. He had been trying to hide this fact by curling up as soon as possible, which was more comfortable anyway, but maybe she was just as happy to ignore the fact that he was growing as much as he was.

“i will try, Mother,” he promised. 

“Is it time for breakfast?” Thor asked. Partly he asked because he was hungry, and partly because Loki’s presents from their family would be waiting in their private dining room, and he was just as eager to see if Loki liked the present he had gotten for him -- a book on magical beasts of the Nine Realms -- as he was to see what his parents’ gifts were. There would undoubtedly be more books, but hopefully there would be something that they both could play with as well.

“Yes!” Loki said with more than usual enthusiasm. 

“Is it?” Frigga smiled. “Well, then, we should probably go and see what’s awaiting us today.”

Thor lit up and quickly ran to hold open the door to the palace corridor, waiting till his parents and Loki had gone through before dashing ahead and getting the door a little further down the way that led into their dining room. 

“Thank you, Thor,” Frigga said, as she passed through after Odin and Loki, and Thor bowed gallantly as he pulled the door shut behind them. 

Loki squirmed as soon as he saw the wrapped packages awaiting him on a side table, and Odin let him slither down onto his feet again. “Happy Name Day, Loki.”

“Happy Name Day,” echoed Frigga and Thor.

Loki beamed and picked up what was undoubtedly a large book, feeling with satisfaction the raised ridges along the spine and the slightly indented edges of the three other sides. 

“That’s mine!” said Thor happily, crowding up to Loki’s shoulder. 

Surprised and pleased that Thor had gotten him a book, Loki glanced back over his shoulder at his mother. “May I open them now?”

Frigga ran a fond hand over his black hair, knowing he’d just bolt his food if he was made to wait. “Go ahead. You don’t mind if your father and I get started on the honey cakes, do you?” she teased.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her and glanced quickly at the table, judging that the heaping mound of his favourite treat was sufficient to allow for sharing. “Leave some for me,” he warned, but then turned back to his present and happily began tearing the paper off. 

Breakfast could wait.


End file.
